deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Arrow vs Nolan, Part 1! Batman vs Oliver Queen/The Hood!
To celebrate the midseason return of Arrow, I'm kicking off the Nolan vs Arrow competition and pitting the two vigilantes and franchise heroes against one another! Oliver Queen! The billionaire playboy who, after being shipwrecked on Lian Yu, returned to Starling City as the vigilante The Hood with the intention of bringing down the corruption that ruined it! Bruce Wayne! The billionaire playboy who trained under the League of Shadows and became a symbol of hope to the people of Gotham and a symbol of fear to it's criminals! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!? Introduction Oliver Queen\The Hood A careless billionaire playboy, Oliver Queen lived an entirely careless life until one fateful day when his father's ship sank, killing him and (seemingly) his girlfriend's sister Sara. Shipwrecked with nothing but the clothes on his back and a mysterious book of names given to him by his father, Oliver ended up the island of Lian Yu, where he met Yao Fei, a Chinese general banished to the island, who took Oliver in and protected him from mercenaries working for Edward Fyers. Forced to work for Fyers, Yao sent Oliver to Slade Wilson, an ASIS agent sent to invesigate Fyers. Trained by Slade and Yao Fei's daughter Shado, Oliver quickly became a skilled fighter and archer. The trio tried to rescue Yao, who Fyers was using as a scapegoat for an attempt to cripple the Chinese economy, but he was killed before they could do so. After shutting down Fyers plan, Oliver would go on further adventures and do battle with various other foes before being rescued and returned to Starling City. After being rescued, Oliver used his skills to become the Hood, a vigilante focused on targeting those responsible for ruining his city. Batman (Nolanverse) After witnessing the murder of his parents, Bruce Wayne swore that he would do something about the criminals of the city of Gotham. As soon as he came of age, Bruce traveled the world to find himself before being initiated into the League of Shadows and training directly under Ra's Al Ghul. Fully trained by the League but refusing to kill, Bruce took on the symbol of his childhood fear, the Bat, and used it to strike fear in the hearts of criminals. With the assistance of both the GCPD and Lucius Fox, Bruce arms himself with a wide variety of tech to do battle with a variety of criminals, including organized crime, the Scarecrow, and the psychotic Joker. Weapons and Abilities Oliver Queen/The Hood Weapons *'Customized Recurve Bow': Oliver's weapon of choice, he's an incredibly skilled shot with it. He can also use it as a melee weapon. (Just suspend your disbelief, Leo.) *'Trick Arrows': Ready for any situation, Oliver has a wide variety of trick arrows. For a list of these arrows, go here. *'Flechette': Oliver also carries flechettes, smaller weapons similar to arrows, for various purposes. He primarily uses tranquilizers, which knock a target out for a decent amount of time, and smoke, which creates a distraction. *'Green Arrow Suit': A superhero is nothing without his outfit. Oliver's suit is equipped with advanced kevlar, protecting him from certain attacks. Abilities: *'Peak Condition': As a vigilante and grizzled survivor, Oliver is at peak physical condition. He's capable of going to toe-to-toe with Ra's Al Ghul, catching an arrow in mid-air, and taking down the larger John Diggle with relative ease. His senses are also enhanced, as he was able to anticipate attacks by the Flash. *'Master Archer/Marksman': Well, no duh. Oliver is an incredible shot with any ranged weapon he can get his hands on, and can land just about any shot with deadly accuracy, no matter where he is or what he's doing. He is, obviously, most skilled with a bow. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant': Oliver is, without a doubt, one of the most skilled hand-to-hand fighters in the DCTVU, and his fighting style is a mix of over a half-dozen martial arts, including Karate, Eskrima, and Judo. *'High Intelligence/Skilled Tactician': Oliver has shown himself to be a genius when it comes to detective work and planning, capable of launching devastating assaults on his foes and lead his team through numerous fights. *'Master Acrobat': Oliver can easily run from rooftop-to-rooftop and regularly uses this skill to get the drop on unprepared targets. *'Stealth Master': Oliver's training as an assassin enables him to pull of such feats as disappearing in broad daylight, sneak in and out of heavily guarded building's undetected, and tail unsuspecting targets for hours. *'High-Tolerance for Pain': Once he commits himself to a goal, no amount of pain can stop Oliver from completing that goal. Batman Weapons and Equipment: *'Batarangs': Sharpened knives designed to resemble bats, the Batarangs can be a dangerous tool both for distracting and harming a foe. Batman traditionally uses them to disorient targets long enough for him to take them down up-close. *'Smoke/Stun Grenades': Batman wields grenades designed to stun and confuse foes, which allow him to either retreat to gain more breathing room or catch them off-guard using his stealth skills. *'Frequency Transponder': A high-frequency transponder that, when activated, gives foes a disorienting headache due to the high-pitched noises which can also summon swarms of bats, like in Batman: Year One. *'EMP Gun': The EMP gun can deactivate a wide variety of electronics. Batman primarily uses it to enhance his stealth by shutting off all the lights in the vicinity, allowing him to move with the shadows. *'Grapple Gun': Used to scale/rappel through Gotham, the grapple gun is capable of holding up to 350 pound of weight. *'Batsuit': Made of hardened kevlar plates on a titanium-dipped fiber, the Batsuit was designed by Lucius Fox as a means of not only protecting Bruce during his outings as Batman, while also working as a symbol to strike fear into the hearts of criminals everywhere. On the wrists, the suit contains gauntlets designed to catch and parry weaponry. It also contains a memoryweave cloth cape that takes on a rigid shape resembling bat wings after an electric current courses through it, enabling Batman to glide. Abilities: *'Skilled Martial Artist': Trained by Ra's Al Ghul, Batman is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of effortlessly defeating foes who are unprepared for him and holding his own with large groups of criminals. *'Stealth Expert': Perhaps his greatest skill, Batman is a master of melding with the shadows to get the drop on his foes before launching a devastating sneak attack. *'High-Intellect': While nowhere near his comics counterpart in terms of intelligence, Batman is still a bright thinker and detective, capable of forming together split-second strategies and analyzing crime scenes to determine what occurred. *'Indomitable Will': One of Batman's greatest traits is his refusal to give up or surrender, no matter how injured he is or how much the odds are against him. *'Peak Physical Condition': Both due to his training under the League and regularly working out, Batman is at peak condition. X-Factors Explanations *While Batman is no greenhorn, having done battle with villains like Scarecrow, Deadshot, and Killer Croc (yes, I do consider Gotham Knight canon), he's only been defending Gotham city for around a year and a half or so at this point. While Oliver has only been the Hood for a couple months in this timeframe, he's got five years of experience under his belt, in which he's battled the likes of mercenaries, pirates, and Deathstroke, while regularly doing missions for ARGUS, enabling him to take a large edge here. *While Oliver has received training from various individuals such as Shado, Slade, and Maseo Yamashiro, it's never been anywhere near as brutal or vigorous as Bruce's training under the League of Shadows was, rarely lasting beyond a couple of weeks at most. *Both men are fairly intelligent, but what gives Oliver the edge is his tactical skill. Oliver regularly plans daring assaults with excellent results, while Batman tends to rely on assistance from the likes of Lucius Fox and Alfred during his larger plans. *Batman's most famous rule is his refusal to kill anyone, no matter what. While he's willing to hurt people to get the job done, he'll never stoop to taking a life. Oliver, on the other hand, is unflinching in his mission, willing to kill any enemy that threatens him and even torture criminals for information. *Well, no duh. Batman's good with his gear, but Oliver is one of, if not the greatest marksmen on the planet. When you use a bow as your main weapon, you kind of have to be. Notes *This will be set in between the events of Batman Begins and the Dark Knight, and in the early episodes of Arrow Season 1. *Voting ends January 29th. *It will be set in Gotham city, in a relatively large office building. *The Scenario: On his hunt for the people on his father's list, Oliver, under the pretense of representing a deal between Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises, travels to Gotham City to take down John Dagget, bringing him into conflict with the Batman. The Battle “Stick with me, kid.” Slade gestured for Oliver to follow him as he walked, crouched, through the underbrush of Lian Yu. Oliver, blow slung over his back, nodded nervously. There was an uncomfortable radio silence among Fyers’s men, but that didn’t mean he and his men weren’t still out there. Slade had decided to risk a tripSuddenly, Slade held up his hand, gesturing for Oliver to stop. Misinterpreting the gesture, Oliver walked forward and bumped into Slade, who shot him an annoyed look. “Sorry.” Putting a finger to his lips, Slade gestured towards a group of men wearing gray outfits trudging through the jungle. Voice lowered to a whisper, Oliver spoke up. “I thought Fyers and his men wore black.” “They do. C’mon, we need to get out of-” As Oliver took a step back, his foot rested on a twig, snapping it. “Goddamn it, kid.” The men turned, and with a shout of shock, opened fire. “Get them! Bane doesn’t want anyone interfering with the mission!” Slade pushed Oliver forward as the duo dodged gunfire. “Move, kid, move!” 5 years later… Oliver jolted awake as his jet came to a landing in the Gotham City airport. His bodyguard, John Diggle, gave him a quizzical look. “You ok, sir? You were mumbling in your sleep.” Shaking his head, Oliver stood up and grabbed his bag. “I’m fine, Diggle. Now if you excuse me…” Bag in hand, he stepped off the plane, hand already in front of his face, to the sight of dozens of flashing bulbs. “...the paparazzi awaits.” With a frown, Diggle stepped in front of his employer and nonchalantly pushed any particularly intrusive photographers out of the way. “The Taliban weren’t this persistent.” As Oliver stepped into a waiting limo, his smile vanished, turning into a scowl as he looked out to see Wayne Enterprises. My name is Oliver Queen… After a short car ride, Oliver had arrived at his location. Stepping out of the limo, he forced a smile once again as he prepared to go head-to-head with the enemy. For five years I was stranded on an island with only one goal - survive. Now I will fulfill my father's dying wish - to use the list of names he left me and bring down those who are poisoning my city. He stepped into the elevator, and Diggle pressed the button. As he rode to the top, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. To do this, I must become someone else. Play this in another tab. He stepped off the elevator to see the latest target on his father's list... I must become something else. ...John Daggett. Even before his father had given him the list, Oliver had never heard a kind word about him in the Queen household. That would make it just a little bit more satisfying to take him down. "Mr. Daggett." Oliver offered his hand, and John shook it. "Mr. Queen. Frankly, I'm a little surprised that you, of all people, are speaking for Queen Consolidated. Isn't there a nightclub you should be running?" His voice barely hid his smug attitude. Taking a seat, he responded, "My time on the island...it's made me rethink my way of life. When I heard about Walter's deal, I figured I could try and handle it." Daggett seemed amused by the idea, and sat down as well. Raising a quizzical eyebrow, Oliver scanned the room to see a group of Wayne Enterprises board members, but not the supposed head of the company. "Where's Bruce?" Daggett rolled his eyes. "Our esteemed chairman-" He paused for the quiet chuckles by some of the board members, "-is off in places unknown. We rarely see him on nights." --- "Let's go, guys. In case you weren't aware, Fisk's people aren't very forgiving of a late shipment." Garrison watched nervously as his men worked at packing up this month's shipment. Not only did he have to worry about some asshole dressed like a bat, now New York was coming under the management of some prick named Wilson Fisk. Since he didn't want to end up like the Russians, he was trying to get his shipments sent in a timely manner. Suddenly, the lights went out. "The hell?" Garrison looked around, confused. As he slowly drew his pistol, he heard one of his men scream. And not just a scream of fright, or pain, a scream of pure terror. "Go check that out!" Garrison pointed at the sound of the scream, and two of the men went in that direction, guns pointed cautiously. After a minute or two of silence, there was another cry, and then a gunshot, then more silence. "Jesus christ. Can somebody get the lights out, please?!?" Garrison turned and watched nervously as the last of his guys went out in search of the fuse box. "I got the lights, boss. Where are the other-oh shit, you gotta come see this!" Garrison didn't want to admit it, but he ran to see what the guy I had seen. When he arrived, he dropped his gun in shock. "Holy fuck." One of the men had been strung upside down, and he had already passed out. The two he had sent lay on the ground, knocked out. "It's the freaking Bat! We gotta get out of here, boss!" The man turned to leave, but Garrison stopped him with a shaky hand. "You think we're scared of you, freak?" He nervously cleared his throat. "You aren't shit without you scare tactics. Hell, compared to the other costumed freaks we're hearing about, you ain't shit!" "Oh, really?" A gravelly, demonic voice spoke from behind him. Garrison yelped and turned around to see none other than the Batman himself standing before him. The other man collapsed to the ground, crying and begging, but Garrison went to fire his gun. In one swift motion, Batman disarmed him, then knocked him out with one swift punch to the head. With a knee to the face, he dropped the last thug. Satisfied, he left the warehouse and headed back to the penthouse. --- As Bruce stepped through the door, Alfred turned to see him and smiled. "Ah, Master Wayne. Are you aware there's a Wayne Industries meeting of the board tonight?" Bruce shook his head. "Alred, you know I never attend those." Alfred chuckled. "Of course not, sir. Though it may interest you to hear who they're meeting with." Bruce turned to look at Alfred. "And who would that be, Alfred?" "Your old friend, Oliver Queen." Bruce perked up at the mention of his name. "Is the meeting still happening? Bring the car around, I might just make it." Category:Blog posts